Important Things
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Valentine's Day is a busy time for friends, dating teens and scheming parents.Ichigo and Orihime realize what their 'important things' really are. IchiRuki IshiHime R&R please!


The tears were falling from her grey eyes so quickly, so suddenly. His usual frown deepened. He wasn't sure how to respond to her like this. He had never seen her cry before, and it unnerved him. His mind searched for something to respond with, but his confusion was too great.

"Look, why is this so important to you? You're acting really rude, begging me for something like that so suddenly...!" Ichigo said, brushing a hand through his hair impatiently. He saw a spark of added hurt in her eyes, and something else which seemed like despair. She was giving up. He didn't know what, but it wiped the irritation from his mind and voice. Inoue Orihime had never had that look in her eyes, that he could recall. It made him cringe inwardly, looking at her in wonder. He reached out to her, but she moved away. "Inoue... what's wrong?"

And then she beamed up at him, wiping away her tears. She shook her head. But... her eyes were still sad.

"No... it's alright. I'm sorry for bothering you, Kurosaki-san." He cringed again. 'san', was it now? She'd always called him 'kun'... She bowed slightly before leaving his shocked sight.

11111111111111111111111111

Two days earlier...

"Ichigo."

He turned, looking at the short shinigami standing in his room like she belonged there.

"Rukia, what is it?" He asked nonchalantly, hand on hip. His heart sped a bit, but he wasn't going to lose face in front of her. She'd gone to visit soul society for six months, and it was the first time she had come to see him in two months. It was strange living without her so suddenly while she was in soul society.

"Let's go out on a date."

Ichigo nearly hit the roof, turning bright red. Rukia stood before him, looking away anxiously. She had sounded so calm when she made the declaration, but for this moment she looked like any teenage girl might when confessing a crush.

"A-a-a-a d-d-date?" He stammered, staring at her dumbly. Her expression turned stern then, and she crossed her arms.

"On the 14th," She declared confidently. "I'll meet you at the usual place, alright? Eight o'clock."

"... yeah." He looked away, rolling his eyes. She smiled, before leaving through the window. Ichigo's heart lightened for a moment, and he smiled. A little bit. Well, as much as he could without losing his permanently tense appearance.

1111111111111111111111111111

"What are you doing on Sunday?"

It was a question out of the blue from his large bossomed classmate, who stood happily by his desk.

"Huh?"

"Did you forget? It's Valentine's day!" Inoue scolded, before breaking into a grin. "You should go to the fireworks by the river, everyone is going!" Ichigo's eyes widened. So THAT'S why Rukia had asked so suddenly! He blushed slightly, remembering the strange moment they had the night before.

"Hn. Maybe I'll go..." Ichigo said quietly. Rukia might like that, and the little shinigami had probably left it up to him to plan the date. She was surprisingly traditional sometimes, and never told him when such things were in effect for her, so he always ended up looking like an idiot.

He was used to having Inoue around, always suggesting things to do or go to and things like that. She surprisingly managed a lot of the get togethers with their classmates and got most of them to come. But Ishida was the only one who didn't come. He used to. He'd come to anything, but always stand on the side and pretend he wasn't enjoying himself. Even when the red-headed girl had dragged them all out to a fashion museum in the next town over and secretly paid for a few special handicrafts workshops which they had all thought was free. Ishida had found out, as nothing went past him and had tried to pay her back but she had refused. Ichigo laughed at the memory, the Quincy had tried chasing her down with the money and she continued to refuse it while fleeing. Ichigo and many others watching had agreed their personalities seemed to complement one another. But then Ishida had dropped out of school and disappeared.

"Really? That's great, Kurosaki-kun! I hope to see you there!" Inoue said gleefully. She bounced off, going to talk amongst Tatsuki and the others. She always came to talk to him before homeroom started, as his friends were often late. She appeared in front of him at the same time every day, as though she had some amazingly accurate inner clock that the rest of the world couldn't understand. Well, that was what she had bumbled on about once. He didn't even have to talk. She had an odd talent of talking to herself in the company of others.

It came as a surprise in her ramblings of tuna fish fighting using sword fish the next day when she came to visit him at the clinic.

"Oh, I ended up packing tuna, I hope you like tuna-"

"What?"

"For tonight, silly. You're coming to the fire works, remember?" Ichigo reeled. Yes, he was going... but it was a date! He couldn't very well have a very good date with Inoue hanging about in her usual silliness? He did treasure her, as one of his most loyal and caring friends, but the girl could ruin the seriousness of soul society by her very presence! The date wouldn't stand a chance.

"Inoue... about that..." Ichigo looked away, she seemed so happy.

"... Kurosaki-kun? W-what is it...?" She asked. He looked from the corner of his eyes. She looked a little pale suddenly, an odd look in her eyes. It made him anxious to be away from it. It made him squirm, because he couldn't understand it for the life of him.

"I can't go with you. Sorry about not telling you sooner, but I didn't think you were inviting me to go with you," He said. Her face contorted in a very un-inoue way, as if he had just pulled his zanpakutoh on her. She was definitely paler. Was that a bead of sweat...?

"K-kurosaki-kun... I can pack something else very quickly. I'll leave right away and make chicken cutlet instead, you like chicken, don't you? I'll just eat the tuna by myself." Ichigo sighed. He was eager to make her understand him. She was acting so strangely. Normally she would have just let him go. It made him feel a little restrained by her eyes, her suddenly intense gaze burning into him. For all he had seen, the longer this conversation went on, the more unnerved he became. Why was she persuing this? Oh... it was _that _day.

"Listen Inoue, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. You're a very good friend to me," He said, sighing. He never thought he'd have to speak to Inoue about such things. But still, that sentiment would explain why she was acting so strangely about this whole thing. Inoue's eye lids lowered, giving her a very sad expression.

"I know that..." She said, frowning. Her eyes took on that look again- that look of desperation. "But that's not why... Please! Can't you just do whatever it is another time? It's not that important, is it?"

"It is very important to me, alright Inoue?" Ichigo said, his eyebrows arching in irritation. Did she think so lowly of his priorities? He had never known her to be selfish, but it disappointed him in her character. He'd never pegged her for this type of person. She'd always been ready to give everything for him, why couldn't she do it again now? Had she changed? Suddenly her hand was squeezing his shirt sleeve, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Kurosaki-kun, please," She whispered. "I'm your precious friend, aren't I?" A growl creeped into his throat. She was just being downright petty now. Looking at him with those eyes, using his sentiment against him. Well, he wasn't going to fall for it. He was surprised that Inoue had turned out to be a girl like that. Maybe all girls became petty and desperate around this time of year. He chastised himself, no, that was unfair. But still, he didn't like that she was acting this way.

And that's how he had found himself looking with irritation at the crying Inoue Orihime.

"Look, why is this so important to you? You're acting really rude, begging me for something like that so suddenly...!" He snapped. But her eyes... "Inoue... what's wrong?"

"No... it's alright. I'm sorry for bothering you, Kurosaki-san."

This was the same Inoue who had folllowed him to soul society, and befriended everyone there by the pureness and innocence of her human soul. What had happened to change her so? It was puzzling. He watched her leave, and felt something heavy in his stomach. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that last remark so meanly. Afterall, he couldn't expect her to be kind and self-forasking all the time. A person like that would eventually have nothing left. There was a folk tale of a kind traveller who gave away all his items to poor people he met on the road, and then slowly gave away his body and sight to beasts and demons in the forest until he was just a head. Then the last demon turned and gave him a piece of paper, and the traveller began to cry, saying: "No one has ever given me a present before, I'm so happy!". But the piece of paper had written on it: "Fool". The image of Inoue's sightless head disturbed him.

"Ichigo... what's wrong? Has something happened?" Rukia asked when she saw him approaching their meeting place that evening.

"No. It's nothing much. I'll just deal with it tomorrow." Rukia was silent a moment.

"Are you sure? You seem really bothered," She commented, looking at him with worry. It twisted his heart. She was worrying about him. He had to shape up! This was no way to spend their date. He would talk to Inoue tomorrow, and figure out what was wrong.

"Make me forget," He said, bending over and dropping his lips to her's.

1111111111111111

Ichigo walked to school, noticibly brighter on Monday morning. His friends surrounded him, wondering what it was that could make him so happy.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Ichigo, of course, pretended that it was nothing and wouldn't tell them. They were so persistent. They started guessing ridiculous things without consulting him.

"You had a date!"

"I-I did not! Don't be stupid!" He snapped. Keigo zoomed in. Too closely for Ichigo's taste.

"Who was it? Was she beautiful? Is it an older woman!" Keigo went on, watching him suspiciously. Ichigo laughed. Kind of. It was more of a grunt, but is friend's odd almost accuracy was ironic and amusing.

"I guess you could say she was older, but she looks my age." And it was true. This only sent the others running about in madness with the exception of Chad who knew just who he was talking about. Maybe. Chad had a problem... remembering important details.Said classmate moved to return to his desk, and Ichigo glanced up at the clock. Chad only went to his seat when homeroom started. And indeed it had. A bell went off, and it made Ichigo dread something he didn't know. Was there a quiz today? He was a pretty good student, so that didn't seem like something he would dread. But still, it bothered him.

111111111111111111111

It bothered him even more when he finally realized what it was. It was Wednesday, and raining heavily out. Tatsuki pounded her palms on his desk to get his attention. Before she even spoke, that contact was enough to jolt him. He had been so bored lately. Come to think of it, he'd been feeling a little dazed lately. Inoue was always here at this time, wasn't she? But... it was just Tatsuki. Her breath was coming hard, her face twisted into a desolate look. Come to think of it... when was the last time had he seen Inoue?

Wasn't it... wasn't it when she had left crying on Sunday? She had... she hadn't been coming to talk to him in the morning. He couldn't even recall her being in class. So... she'd been absent since Sunday? Ichigo looked at the strong girl thoughtfully before she could catch her breath.

"Ah... Is Inoue sick?" He asked, feeling the heaviness in his stomach grow stronger. She could be home, sick, and he hadn't even noticed she was gone...

"Have you seen Orihime!" Tatsuki responded, curling her hands into fists and grinding her teeth together. She was in a rage, and eyeing him like a punching bag.

"No, I haven't! Calm down. Isn't she home sick?" Ichigo asked, slightly perturbed that she was snapping at him without provocation. The girl's fists fell, and that look came about her face again. Tatsuki, the invincible Tatsuki... was afraid. Her hands were shaking, one holding her damp skirt tightly.

"Ichigo... Orihime is gone."

Ichigo couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He was gaping like a fish. Orihime would have found it funny, he was sure.

"Is... is she dead?" He asked, paling considerably. Inoue's smiling face, remaining tears on her cheeks flashed so vividly in front of him that he thought the weight in his stomach might crush it into bean paste. She'd liked bean paste, hadn't she? His shoulders were also feeling heavy. A giant weight had been placed there as well, it seemed. Tatsuki frowned.

"I... I don't know," She said, barely above a whisper. "In her apartment... all her things are still there, left untouched. The landlord hasn't seen her since Sunday morning, either. And... there was some food just left out on her counter... packed neatly into a picnic basket as if she was just stepping out." Tatsuki looked so... so _lost_. The weight increased. Ichigo was outside in the rain, running before he knew he had gotten up from his seat.

He was soaked long before he reached Urahara's shop. He entered, nearly kicking Jinta out of the way in his rush.

"Sandal-hat! Where are you, damnit!" He yelled, stomping about and dripping rain as he went. "Inoue is-"

"-Missing." The mysterious man finished, looking up from where he sat in his office. Ichigo wanted to throw something.

"How long have you known, you bastard!" He said, looking for something to throw. Perhaps he'd take Urahara's cane and beat him with it until all these feelings dissipated. He was very close to reaching for it when Urahara spoke after a leisurely sip of tea.

"Sunday evening, around eight o'clock or eight thirty, the unique reiatsu that was Inoue Orihime and your classmate disappeared. We have been unable to relocate it, and Kuchiki has been barely able to keep the whole of soul society in their duties rather than to stomp out here looking for her. Zaraki-taichou has been considerable trouble and we were unable to stop him and his squad from escaping soul society on Monday night to go bellowing about for her. Luckily there were no unfortunate accidents with his careless violence streak," He reported calmly. Ichigo sunk to his knees, staring blankly. He swallowed hard. Her reiatsu was... gone? Why... why hadn't he noticed?

"She... she's dead?" He asked softly. He didn't want to hear that. No, she couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. Inoue Orihime couldn't die! Even if she gave her life for him, she'd still find a way to come back... so it wasn't a possibility.

"Are you listening to me at all, Kurosaki Ichigo?" sighed Urahara. "I told you, her reiatsu disappeared and Zaraki-taichou came stomping around here for her. Her reiatsu has likely been concealed as it cannot be found in soul society or here."

"Concealed?"

"Yes. Now, tell me, is there anyone who knows Inoue-san that has that kind of power?" Urahara asked patiently.

11111111111111111111111

"Orihime... come on... sit up." Gentle hands were moving over her shoulder and tapping it as though any harder and she might break. She sat up obediently, looing at the plain fabric of the blanket comforter that covered her. She was wearing a large modest night gown that didn't cling to her. It might have been a maternity gown, but it had been altered for her to wear it more comfortably. He had never stopped looking after her these three days, and she was silently grateful. So she was obedient.

He ran the victorian silver handled brush through her long hair with great care, frowning at each knot and tangle he desperately tried to remove without hurting her. He mentally noted that if he had not come to rouse her every morning and get her out of her room, she might just stay in bed all day. The brush snagged, and he winced as though he was the one in pain. She made no sound, her facial expession didn't change. Her eyes were as glassy and blank as ever, and it worried him as he removed the brush and decided to work out the knot with his fingers. He was more adept with them, anyway.

"Orihime. He... he told me what happened. If you want to leave, I won't stop you." Her eyes flickered some recognition, and she looked at him for the first time since her arrival. Not like she was staring at the air or very well through him, but at him. He blushed lightly, but was filled with hope. This was the most he had gotten from her yet.

"Ishida... am I your precious friend?" She asked quietly. She sounded like she was going to cry. Even this was a relief to the Quincy that had taken to mothering her the past three days. But it tweaked at his heart. He knew she was finally going to talk to him.

"Orihime... honestly? No." He paused, before resting a hand on her cheek. "You mean much, much more than that to me. Precious is your smile, but you, Orihime... you are a very important person to me. From now on... from now on I'll protect you with everything. Just like that time." He of course, was referring to his restored powers. Ishida had picked up the subtle context in which she had asked the question, and that made her want to cry. Her lip quivered.

"Ishida..." She barely spoke, the sound distorted by her desire to cry. He let out a breath of air. Finally, this was it. He'd been waiting for it. He pulled her into his arms, dropping the hair brush to the floor beside the bed.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." And she let herself crumple into him, burying her head against his shoulder before letting out a muffled wail. She was shaking, and he was rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. But he knew, as well as he knew the Quincy techniques, that there was only one thing that would make his favourite person happy again. Unresolved issues were dangerous to anyone's health when it hindered future growth. His father had told him that last night during training. His father was a fool. A great fool.

_"Father... what did you do to her? What have you done to Inoue!"_

_"I did nothing. I have merely brought what you wanted. You will be the only one she sees now, I did it for you."_

_"You must be kidding! How is this for me! What did you show her out there?"_

_"I'm still your father. You needed to see her, or else you were going to be distracted in your training. And I did nothing to her, I only showed her the true nature of your shinigami comrade."_

_"What?"_

_"It was only natural for Kurosaki Ichigo to spend Valentine's Day with important people. I told her this simply, and she didn't believe me when I told her he wouldn't be spending it with her."_

_"What did you do to Kurosaki?"_

_"Nothing. Hmph. He probably doesn't even realize she's gone yet."_

She'd calmed a little now, and he was relieved that the worst seemed to be over.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Ishida!" He blinked at the muffled voice. He looked down at her red hair, still only half brushed.

"...huh?" He responded, watching her now still head. She looked at him, her eyes red and nose slightly pink from crying.

"He said that if I could prove we were all true friends who would do anything for one another... that you would be able to come see us again." He was silent, the shine of his glasses hiding his expression. "I failed, Ishida... I failed you!"

Ishida pulled her head back into his shoulder and rested his cheek against the top of her head. This was the only way he could hide it. If he could keep her like this for a little longer, she wouldn't be able to see the smile and faint blush in his cheeks. She had been thinking of him... it was more happiness than he could bear. And Ishida was calm and cool, so she wasn't allowed to see. But as she closed her eyes, leaning into him for support, he knew she probably already knew more than she would if she could see his face.

When Ichigo saw her standing there, as though she had never left, he wondered if it was just a dream. Her umbrella was brightly coloured against the night's rain, and he could see it from his window. He was blind to the dark umbrella and person behind her until he had raced outside in a blind rush to see her alright and alive again. He reached out to her to make sure she was real when she was pulled out of his reach. Her umbrella dropped, and she stood under the protection of the navy blue umbrella. There, he halted.

Standing self confidently with his free arm around Inoue's shoulders and a possessive gleam in his blue eyes, stood the Quincy Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo decided to test the waters, and lifted his hand out to her again, and found her once more out of his grasp. She had been shifted quickly to Ishida's side, and the archer stared at him, daring him to try again.

"Inoue! Did he kidnap you? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked the redhead, fully dressed for the weather in a rain coat and shiny rain boots. She seemed very serene, much to his confusion. There was even a light blush. She didn't have the time to answer, because Ishida did so first.

"I've returned because you're not fulfilling your duties, Kurosaki. When I left, I had assumed you were going to look after Inoue and make sure she didn't do something stupid like putting her freedom on the line because of her naive belief in you."

"... wha?" Ichigo answered. He didn't understand.

_"I'm going to the fireworks with my good friends tonight!"_

_"The orange haired shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_"... How do you know about that?"_

_"I am Ishida-san."_

_"... really? Gee... you sure got... really old since I last saw you. You look old enough to be a dad now..."_

_"..."_

_"... Oh! Sorry, you ARE Uryuu's father, right? You look so much alike!"_

_"Would he do anything for you, for his comrades, this Kurosaki?"_

_"Of course! We're all his precious friends!"_

_"So he would give up his happiness, if you needed him to?"_

_"Well... I'm sure he would... if we were in a really big pickle!"_

_"... how much would you wager in that trust?"_

"Ah, that doesn't matter now. The past is the past, right?" Inoue interrupted, though still at Ishida's side. Ichigo sort of understood... not all of it, but it was enough to make the guilt heavy on him again.

"Inoue... I'm sorry... I should have known something was wrong and... from now on-"

"From now on, I will be taking her in as my ward. I'll leave your punishment up to Kuchiki-san," Ishida interrupted. Without speaking any more, Ishida turned, bringing Orihime with him by his arm still holding her close. As they disappeared from sight, Ichigo looked down at the orange umbrella in front of him. Orange, like his hair. He looked out after them thoughtfully. He'd have to do a lot to make this up to her but... Ichigo was damn glad that those two had FINALLY gotten together. He could trust Ishida to protect her, as someone who had fought at his back and truly seen his power.

"Ano... Ishida...?"

"Yes?"

"Where did all the clothes I've been wearing come from?"

"... Ah... well... I, uh... was a little restless when I wasn't training and so I thought I'd just make some things..."

"..."

"... well... your um... measurements were sitting around and uh...".

"Hehe, you're so funny Ishida!"

Orihime stood up on her toes to plant a small kiss on a very red Quincy's nose.

(A/N)

Yeah... this story sort of takes place outside of the actual events in the series and sort of in it at the same time. There are a lot of "what ifs" to deal with, so uh... don't mind them. And I know, Ishida was a little personal, but let's just say they're a lot closer friends to begin with because of these planned "outings" that Orihime has. ... alright, I know. He was was really OOC. But I just really wanted to write this for some reason. Though I always end up bashing Ichigo in my Ishihime... whoops... Well, to you Ichigo fans, I'll try and make him a more positive character next time. Like... the matchmaker or something. Anyway, please review and all that jazz.

By the way, I really hope this makes it onto "The thread that binds". I love that C2!

Revised Sept.10,06- Hey guys! Sorry about that, but it was two in the morning when I finished this so I missed a lot of mistakes when I was going over it. So I decided to come back and fix it up.


End file.
